


How Tattletail's story was told in book form

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Tattletail (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Children's Stories, Christmas, Dark Past, F/M, Guilt, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Siblings, Selective mute Snowglobe and Nightlight, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go from calm to strange, when the protagonist, a 7 year old boy called Teddy Ford and his twin sister Barbara finds a storybook detailing their own adventures with the Tattletails written by Mama Tattletail herself. But why are there no supernatural threats or danger involved, as the horrors that happened on Christmas Eve weren't pretend..
Relationships: Mama(Tattletail)/Tattletails
Kudos: 1





	How Tattletail's story was told in book form

Teddy Ford cheered up as he played with his real toy Baby Tattletail, as his tomboyish sister Barbara held up Butternut Tattletail, only for his mum to look in surprise as she unwrapped a Teddy Ruxpin style book . "Oh my goodness, this storybook has your names on it Teddy and Barbara." Teddy then gulped as he saw the face of Mama Tattletail on the cover, but it didn't seem threatening. His dad was saying as he got into the living room with his snow sweeper uniform. "Wow, an actual Waygetter Electronics tape recorder book, with your Tattletails, Teddy and Barbara . We really need to give thank you cards out to our family. It was only thanks to you being good kids helping out at school, that Santa Claus came to deliver them." 

Teddy gulped at the picture of Mama Tattletail, before opening the front cover. It 

"Once, there had been a Papa Tattletail along with Mama and the children, but the adults took the Papa Tattletails away from the family. This was a horrible idea, as somehow there was a glitch that made all the Mama Tattletails work wrong." His mum read out loud as the mood of the book changed, to show Mama Tattletail desperately looking for Papa Tattletail. Teddy gulped, as Barbara asked. "Well what happened next?" 

"The last Mama Tattletail then felt guilt as she saw all of the broken and scrapped bodies of her fellow Mama Tattletails, but she couldn't put her paw on why she hadn't felt it before. Was it because she'd been too harsh for the children? Or had it been justified seeing bad kids mistreat her little Tattletails. So as they hatched a plan to stop her from hurting one very special kid, a lonely boy called Teddy Ford whose Mummy and Daddy loved him very much, despite having to juggle jobs, school and his little sister Barbara who liked soccer, she had a plan of her own, one that would let them move on from her for good." His mum read as the stark image of the decommissioned Mama Tattletails dominated the sixth page , along with a picture showing Teddy and Barbara sneak out to open his present on the seventh page. 

Barbara then read the next page. "But something wasn't right. Mama Tattletail had stolen the real friend and left a fake in his place. 

The final picture showed Teddy holding a kaleidoscope themed bracelet and a real Tattletail toy, while the other Tattletails cheered at Mama leaving on the final pictures, as Teddy perked up. "Finally Mama gave up for good, as she left Teddy and the Tattletails alone for good, so they could move on. So they lived happily after with their families. The End." 


End file.
